Khayalan Sesaat
by odes
Summary: Re-write and Re-publish! some scene #basedontruestories! ini kisah tentang kekerasan dalam hubungan! kisah cinta Sakura yang dibutakan oleh cintanya sehingga menerima perlakuan kasar apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke, kekasihnya! DLDR! WARNING INSIDE! [SLOW UPDATE]. Chapter 4 is UP !
1. Chapter 1

Re-write dan Re-publish

**Khayalan Sesaat**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura. H, Sasuke U**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**M for Lime and Violence**

**Romance, Hurt / Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**#WARNING : AU, OC, OOC, Typo's, yang berharap cerita cinta indah dan manis sebaiknya menyingkir dari fict ini. DONT LIKE, DONT READ, DONT FLAME!**

**Masih ngeyel nge-flame dengan bahasa gak sopan? Semoga kelak kau mendapatkan balasanmu, Nak!**

**Area bacot author :**

**Odes is back to re-write and re-publish this story! Kenapa harus Re-write and Re-publish, itu karena odes menyadari betapa acak-acakannya fict ini saat di publish sebelumnya. Itu semua terjadi karena model drabble, saat di publish pertama kali. fict ini tadinya berupa kumpulan mini fict yang odes jadikan satu. Maka disetiap pertengahan cerita selalu ada A/N. Dan itu mengganggu kenyamanan kalian. Karenanya, Hontou ni gomennasai **

**Sebagian kejadian di fict ini #basedontruestory. Dan odes gak berniat merubahnya. Hanya menambah sedikit bumbu saja. Jadi kalo kalian berharap cerita manis yang sempurna dimana tokoh utamanya happily ever after, PLEASE KLIK BACK. Karena kalian gak akan menemukannya disini. Odes hanya berperan sebagai pencerita, yang meRe-tell pengalaman yang odes dan beberapa teman alami sebagai korban dari tindak kekerasan dalam berhubungan. Butuh keberanian untuk jujur dan terbuka, karena itu odes harap siapapun yang berkenan me-review cerita ini gak akan membawa sentimen pribadi terhadap kami para korban dari kekerasan. Karena kisah nyata cinta kami, bukanlah kisah indah seperti kisah cinderella dan putri lain di lembaran dongeng.**

**Dan satu lagi, jika kalian belum pernah merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya ditampol oleh orang yang kalian sayang, sebelum kalian maki-maki fict ini ada baiknya kalian pikir ulang jika kalian berada di posisi korban.**

**Kapanpun, Siapapun, Dimanapun, imajinasimu adalah milikmu! Pendapat orang lain adalah milik mereka.**

** odes**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**CHAPTER I**

**Love is Colour Blind~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arigatou, Sasori kun..." ujar seorang gadis bersuai merah muda serupa permen kapas itu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda berambut semerah darah yang mulai beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. Senyum lebar jelas terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Jyaa nee Sakura-chan... " ujar pemuda bernama Akasuna Sasori itu sambil melangkah pergi.

"Jyaa... " seru Sakura lagi sambil tetap melambaikan tangannya sambil diiringi oleh senyuman. Saat diyakini sang pemuda sudah tak terlihat oleh mata, senyum lebar dan riang menghilang dari wajahnya. Berganti dengan raut gugup dan takut. Dihelanya nafas berkali-kali guna menenangkan perasaannya yang tak menentu saat ini.

Sebuah buku yang baru saja di serahkan oleh pemuda berambut semerah darah yang merupakan teman sekelasnya di kampus itu digenggam erat-erat. Merasa tak memiliki pilihan, gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam apartmentnya meski dengan rasa takut luar biasa yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Ditutupnya pintu perlahan. Emerald hijau indahnya berpendar takut-takut. Mengawasi dan menilai keadaan sekelilingnya. Lalu dengan gugup, dia langkahkan kakinya perlahan.

"Sakura ... " suara bariton dalam itu terdengar menyapanya dari balik sofa di ruang tamu. Seorang pemuda dengan helaian raven biru tua yang mencuat ke belakang itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Onyxnya yang bersemburat merah menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Sa... Sa... Sasuke-kun..." cicit Sakura takut-takut. Emeraldnya memandang gusar pemuda yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Tangannya bergerak kesana-kemari sebagai tanda kegelisahannya.

"Siapa yang barusan datang ... ?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Namun entah kenapa,pertanyaan sederhana itu terasa bagai vonis hukuman mati untuknya.

"Sa... Sasori kun... yang... baru saja datang. Dia... hanya ingin mengembalikan buku ini saja... " jawab Sakura cepat-cepat. Seolah takut kesempatannya untuk memberikan penjelasan pada pemuda tampan kekasihnya itu akan hilang begitu saja dalam sekejap mata.

"Kau yang memintanya datang... ?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dengan menjulangkan tubuh perkasanya di hadapan Sakura. Seolah menegaskan kembali kuasanya.

Gadis merah muda itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Nyatanya Sasori lah yang memaksanya untuk mengembalikan buku itu saat ini juga. Dengan berbagai alasan yang pada akhirnya tak mampu gadis itu tolak dan terpaksa memberikan alamat apartmentnya bersama sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke.

Meski sang kekasih sendiri telah melarangnya untuk memberitahu alamat tempat tinggal mereka pada orang lain. Termasuk pada teman dan keluarga mereka sendiri.

"Haruno Sakura... !" sebuah nada bentakan pelan telah keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha karena kekasihnya tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Membuat sang gadis bergidik takut.

Perlahan, Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Emeraldnya sejak tadi hanya memandang ke bawah tanpa sekalipun berani menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"JAWAB AKU! Kau memberikan alamat kita pada laki-laki lain, hah... ?!" bentak Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu mungil kekasihnya kasar. Onyxnya menantang emerald sang gadis untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sambil memandang kedua matanya.

"I...I...Iyaaa Sasuke-kun... Gomen... " lirih Sakura lagi dengan suara yang hanya berupa gumaman pelan.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang dan membentur pipi mulus Sakura. Bekas tamparannya hingga membekaskan sebuah memar merah disana. Gadis itu agak terhuyung ke belakang saat menerima pukulan keras dari kekasihnya itu/

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang, Sakura?! Jangan pernah memberikan alamat kita pada orang lain...!" bentak pemuda itu kasar di depan wajahnya. Sepasang onyxnya berkilat marah dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Ma... Maafkan aku... Sasuke-kun..." jawab Sakura takut-takut sambil mengusap pipi yang baru saja dipukul oleh kekasihnya itu.

Namun bukannya iba dengan lirihan sang kekasih, Sasuke jusru dengan cepat menyambar helaian merah muda Sakura hingga kepala gadis itu tertarik ke belakang.

"A...Aaaa... Aaaahhh... Sakit Sasuke-kun... Itaaiiii..." jerit gadis itu tertahan.

Sasuke justru memamerkan seringainya saat melihat gadisnya kesakitan. Berapa kalipun Sakura merintih dan mengiba, Sasuke tetap tak juga melepaskan tarikan tangannya di helaian merah muda milik kekasihnya itu.

Buku pemberian Sasori terlepas dari tangannya. Membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih untuk sesaat. Dilepaskannya rambut kekasihnya kemudian dengan satu tangan diambilnya buku itu. Membolak-balik cover depannya sambil berusaha menilai isinya.

"Buku apa ini ...?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menatap nyalang kekasihnya.

"Buku...untuk tugas... "jawab Sakura pelan. Pipinya terasa sakit dan sedikit ngilu akibat tamparan keras Sasuke tadi.

Meski itu bukanlah tamparan pertama yang Sakura dapatkan dari kekasih tampannya. Bukan pertama kali ini Sasuke melakukan tindak kekerasan padanya. Selama setahun menjalin hubungan asmara, ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke memukul Sakura. Terlalu banyak, terlalu sering terjadi hingga Sakura tak mampu menghitung berapa pastinya.

Namun selama ini Sakura bertahan dari semua aksi brutal kekasihnya. Itu semua karena Sakura meyakini bahwa dibalik sikap dan tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan pemuda raven itu pasti terselip rasa cinta untuknya. Cinta yang sama yang dimiliki Sakura untuk Sasuke.

Namun seolah belum puas menyiksa kekasihnya, Sasuke justru melempar buku itu ke arah Sakura hingga tepat mengenai wajah kekasihnya. Ditariknya kembali helaian merah muda serupa bunga yang memiliki nama seperti nama kekasihnya itu, kemudian menghempaskannya begitu saja ke lantai.

Sakura hanya mampu mengerang pelan dengan semua yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Tak ada airmata yang tumpah. Tak ada kesedihan yang menggelayuti seiring dengan seringnya aksi brutal itu dilakukan.

Sakura menerima sikap kasar Sasuke tulus dan apa adanya. Meski dia harus terus menerus menanggung rasa sakit setiap kali sang kekasih hilang kendali.

Tak apa... baginya selama Sasuke berada di sampingnya, menjadi miliknya, rasa sakit ini sanggup dia tanggung.

Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta. Karena jika kau meminta dia menundukkan dunia di bawah kakimu, wanita mampu melakukannya...

Itachi menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang masih tak bergerak di lantai. Duduk dengan pandangan mata tertuju ke bawah. Melihat aksi pasrah gadisnya, Sasuke lalu membungkukkan tubuh hingga sejajar dengan Sakura.

Diraihnya gadis itu dalam pelukan. Kemudia mengusap punggungnya perlahan. Seolah dengan cara itu dia tengah meminta maaf atas apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Maaf Sakura... " hanya itu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha namun bagi Sakura, kata itu lebih dari cukup. Kata itu seolah menjadi penghiburan dan penawar segala lukanya.

Dia mencintai pemuda ini

Dia mencintai Uchiha Sasuke

Meski pemuda ini brutal dan kasar.

Karena cinta membutakan segalanya.

**Love is colour blind~**

.

.

.

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2 UnLike

Re-write dan Re-publish

**Khayalan Sesaat (chapter II)**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura. H, Sasuke U**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**M for Lime and Violence**

**Romance, Hurt / Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**#WARNING : AU, OC, OOC, Typo's, yang berharap cerita cinta indah dan manis sebaiknya menyingkir dari fict ini. DONT LIKE, DONT READ, DONT FLAME!**

**Masih ngeyel nge-flame dengan bahasa gak sopan? Semoga kelak kau mendapatkan balasanmu, Nak!**

**Area bacot author :**

**Odes is back to re-write and re-publish this story! Kenapa harus Re-write and Re-publish, itu karena odes menyadari betapa acak-acakannya fict ini saat di publish sebelumnya. Itu semua terjadi karena model drabble, saat di publish pertama kali. fict ini tadinya berupa kumpulan mini fict yang odes jadikan satu. Maka disetiap pertengahan cerita selalu ada A/N. Dan itu mengganggu kenyamanan kalian. Karenanya, Hontou ni gomennasai **

**Sebagian kejadian di fict ini #basedontruestory. Dan odes gak berniat merubahnya. Hanya menambah sedikit bumbu saja. Jadi kalo kalian berharap cerita manis yang sempurna dimana tokoh utamanya happily ever after, PLEASE KLIK BACK. Karena kalian gak akan menemukannya disini. Odes hanya berperan sebagai pencerita, yang meRe-tell pengalaman yang odes dan beberapa teman alami sebagai korban dari tindak kekerasan dalam berhubungan. Butuh keberanian untuk jujur dan terbuka, karena itu odes harap siapapun yang berkenan me-review cerita ini gak akan membawa sentimen pribadi terhadap kami para korban dari kekerasan. Karena kisah nyata cinta kami, bukanlah kisah indah seperti kisah cinderella dan putri lain di lembaran dongeng.**

**Dan satu lagi, jika kalian belum pernah merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya ditampol oleh orang yang kalian sayang, sebelum kalian maki-maki fict ini ada baiknya kalian pikir ulang jika kalian berada di posisi korban.**

**Kapanpun, Siapapun, Dimanapun, imajinasimu adalah milikmu! Pendapat orang lain adalah milik mereka.**

** odes**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**CHAPTER II**

**Unlike**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan helaian merah mudanya yang masih setengah basah. Dilihatnya sang kekasih sedang tidur sambil bertelanjang dada di ranjang mereka.

Gadis itu mendekat. Ditatapnya pahatan sempurna ciptaan Tuhan yang terukir jelas di wajah tampan kekasihnya ini. Raut tegasnya, sepasang alis tebal yang membingkai onyx tajamnya, hidungnya yang melengkung sempurna, bibirnya yang penuh dan menggoda, semua menjadi satu kesatuan ciptaan agung Sang Pencipta.

Gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Tersenyum penuh bahagia. 'Terimakasih Kami-sama... telah menjadikan pemuda ini milikku.' bisiknya penuh syukur.

Saat Sakura hendak bergerak menjauh, saat itulah tangan Sasuke menangkap tangannya dan menahan gerakannya. Kemudian dengan satu tarikan menjatuhkan tubuh gadis merah muda ke dalam hangatnya pelukan.

"Aaahhh..." jerit kecil Sakura saat Sasuke menjatuhkannya dalam hangatnya pelukan dada telanjang kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya tersipu malu. Meski ini bukan pertama kali mereka bermesraan, namun setiap sentuhan sang pemuda selalu mampu membuat Sakura lupa akan dirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil tetap menciumi lekuk tubuh kekasih merah mudanya. Hal itu membuat Sakura sesekali menggeliat manja.

"Kau ke kampus pagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan gadisnya yang tampak sudah mandi di pagi hari. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Bolos saja...!" titah sang Uchiha sambil makin memeluk erat gadisnya. Tangannya mulai meraba liar kesana kemari. Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, Sakura segera membuat gerakan menghindar.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun... aku ada ujian pagi ini. Tidak bisa membolos..." jawab Sakura takut-takut.

Seolah tak mendengar jawaban gadisnya, Sasuke justru mengubah posisi mereka. Tubuh bidangnya kini berada di atas tubuh kekasihnya. Memegang kuasa.

Sasuke memamerkan seringainya. Suatu tanda bahwa sang Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, tak peduli caranya.

Sang pemuda mulai menyerang gadisnya penuh gairah. Ciuman dengan segera berubah menjadi lumatan. Sakura mulai kewalahan menghadapi gairah kekasihnya. Terlebih dia sendiri mulai panik karena waktu ujian semakin dekat!

Tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan menghentikan permainan panas mereka. Justru pemuda itu mulai mengekspor lebih tubuh kekasihnya. Seolah mendapat ijin karena Sakura sama sekali tidak melawan.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam miliknya berdering. Gadget berwarna merah muda serupa helaian di rambutnya yang tergeletak di meja di samping ranjang itu mengeluarkan bunyi nyaringnya. Merasa terganggu, sang Uchiha menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sakura dengan cepat menyambar telepon miliknya. Emeraldnya terbelalak, wajahnya berubah pucat saat mengetahui nama seseorang yang tertera di layar gadget pribadinya itu. Itu adalah telepon dari Akasuna Sasori!

Sepasang onyx sang Uchiha menangkap perubahan di wajah kekasihnya. Matanya memicing, namun tatapannya terasa lebih tajam dari biasa. Tatapan itu... seolah menguliti Sakura hidup-hidup!

Sang gadis merah muda merasa nafasnya tercekat. Perubahan air muka kekasihnya telah membuatnya waspada. Dengan gerakan kaku, Sakura menekan tombol '_cancel_' pada layar telepon genggamnya.

"Siapa...?" suara bariton sedingin es itu terdengar. Membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang seketika.

"Hmmm...emmm...i-ini..." Sakura tak mampu memberikan jawaban. Bukan karena ingin berbohong, namun seolah sudah mengetahui konsekuensinya, gadis itu akhirnya hanya terdiam.

Onyx tajam itu menyambar nama yang tertera di telepon pribadi kekasihnya. Akasuna Sasori. Pemuda baby face dengan helaian semerah darah yang merupakan teman sekelas Sakura. Jadi... ada hubungan apa diantara mereka sampai sang pemuda berwajah bayi itu menghubungi kekasihnya?

Wajah Sakura tertunduk. Takut. Dia tahu, sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.

Tangan kekar Sasuke seketika mengambil gadget milik kekasihnya itu kasar. Kemudian membantingnya keras ke lantai hingga beberapa bagiannya pecah dan berantakan

Sakura hanya menatap semuanya tanpa bicara. Gadis itu tahu, kata apapun tak akan mampu meredam kebrutalan kekasihnya jika sedang hilang kendali.

Detik berikutnya sasaran kemarahan sang Uchiha berpindah pada helaian merah muda Sakura. Ditariknya kasar rambut kekasihnya itu. Kemudian menyentaknya ke ranjang mereka. Onyxnya menatap Sakura nyalang, penuh kemarahan.

"Kau... memberikan nomor teleponmu...pada pemuda lain?!" tanyanya penuh penekanan. Emerald kekasihnya berpendar ketakutan, namun semua itu tak ada pengaruhnya bagi sang Uchiha.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Sasuke menaikkan kekuatan remasannya pada rambut Sakura.

"JAWAB...!" teriak pemuda itu kalap. Ekspresinya terlihat ingin menelan sang gadis merah muda hidup-hidup.

"Y-yaa... maaf Sasuke-kun..." lirih Sakura takut-takut dengan suara teramat pelan hingga menyerupai bisikan.

PLAK~

Ditamparnya pipi sebelah kiri kekasihnya hingga sang gadis meringis kesakitan.

"Ampun... Sasuke-kun... dia hanya ingin menanyakan...soal tugas..." jelas Sakura terbata. Namun tak mampu menyurutkan emosi kekasihnya.

Kali ini dicengkramnya tangan Sakura kemudian ditariknya kasar hingga gadis itu jatuh dan terseret-seret di lantai. Sakura kali ini berusaha meronta. Namun tenaga sang Uchiha jauh di atasnya.

Sasuke menyeret Sakura paksa ke kamar mandi. Kemudian mendorong tubuh kekasihnya keras hingga membentur marmer lantai yang dingin. Sakura mengerang, namun sang Uchiha bertahan.

Sasuke langsung mematikan saklar lampu dan mengunci pintu raoat-rapat. Emski dia tahu pasti, Sakura penderita phobia kegelapan!

"Sasuke...! tolong jangan lakukan ini...!" jeritan permohonan sang kekasih tak digubrisnya. Seolah telinga nya tuli, Sasuke justru meninggalkan sang kekasih yang terkunci sendirian di kamar mandi untuk keluar mencari udara segar.

"Bad girl..." seringai kejam terlihat di wajah tampan sang Uchiha. Sakura adalah miliknya. Sesuatu yang tak boleh disentuh oleh orang lain. Jika ingin menghancurkannya, Sasuke akan melakukannya, dengan tangannya sendiri...

TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Khayalan Sesaat**_

_**Bagian III**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Re-publish.**_

_**Sakura H. Sasuke U**_

_**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**M for Lime and Violence**_

_**Romance, Hurt / Comfort**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**#Warning : AU, OOC. Typho. Verbal Abuse. Bad Sasuke. #Somebasedontruestory. Yang berharap kisah indah sebaiknya segera menyingkir dari cerita ini. I WARN YOU! Penuh adegan kekerasan dalam hubungan baik secara lisan maupun perbuatan.**_

_**Nge-flame? Gapapa sih :D tapi biar odes tanya satu hal, udah pernah ngerasain digampar dan dipukulin sm orang yg disayang? Belom? Rasain dulu gih :* minta pacar, ttm, htsan yang paling kamu sayangi mukulin dirimu sampe babak belur. Kalo udah baru tau gimana perasaan Sakura di ff ini ;)**_

_**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Odes**_

_**-0000000-**_

Kamar mandi itu tetap dibiarkan gelap hingga 2 jam kemudian. Raungan permohonan, ratapan tangis dan juga jerit ketakutan yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan berukuran 3x3 meter itu tak diindahkan. Sang pemuda _raven_ itu malah tampak asyik mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_ miliknya yang sengaja disetel dengan suara maksimal. Kepala dan bahunya sedikit bergoyang, menikmati setiap dentuman musik dari _gadget_ pribadinya tersebut.

Setelah sekian jam berselang, baru lah pemuda tampan itu membuka kembali pintu kamar mandi tempat dirinya mengurung sang kekasih. Gadis itu tepat berada di balik pintu kamar mandi. Terduduk pasrah dengan raut wajah pucat, tubuh menggigil ketakutan serta mata sembab dan bengkak karena tak berhenti menangis. Sasuke melihat pemandangan yang sesungguhnya menyedihkan tersebut justru dengan ekspresi puas yang terukir di wajah tampannya. Dia berhasil memberi sang kekasih sebuah pelajaran penting bahwa dirinya tak suka dipermainkan.

Pemuda itu pun menarik lengan gadis merah mudanya. Setengah menyeretnya ke dekat ranjang mereka. Baju kekasihnya yang basah tak dihiraukan. Tatapan gadis itu mengiba dan memelas. Dia sudah tak kuat menerima apapun bentuk kebrutalan kekasih _raven _nya lagi.

Tapi bukannya iba, pemuda itu justru melucuti baju sang kekasih dengan ekspresi yang masih diliputi emosi. Ditanggalkan baju basah gadisnya hingga hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya saja. Melihat penampilan sang kekasih dengan pakaian dalam basah hingga bagian-bagian erotis tubuhnya menerawang membuat Sasuke tak dapat mengendalikan nafsunya.

Direngkuhnya tubuh sang kekasih dalam dekapan. Dengan terburu dan sedikit kasar, Sasuke membuka paksa seluruh kain yang masih menutupi tubuh kekasihnya tersebut hingga polos tak tersisa. Kemudian bak singa yang kelaparan, pemuda raven itu langsung menindih tubuh kekasihnya tanpa aba-aba terlebih dulu.

Sakura yang masih syok tak mampu melawan. Meski tubuhnya masih teramat letih akibat tindak pengurungan yang dilakukan kekasih raven nya itu, Sakura sama sekali tak berusaha menolak. Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke bahkan memasukan kejantannya tanpa penetrasi terlebih dulu.

Gadis itu merasakan perih di daerah kewanitaannya. Cairan lubrikasi miliknya sama sekali belum bekerja karena sang kekasih tidak merangsangnya. Pemuda itu hanya berusaha memuaskan nafsu pribadinya saja. Dan aktifitas seks mereka saat itu tak lebih dari sekedar tindak pemerkosaan saja.

Sasuke melumat bibir kekasihnya melalui ciuman yang penuh gairah. Lidahnya mendesak masuk ke rongga mulut kekasihnya, saling menukar _saliva_. Tangannya sibuk meremas gundukan kenyal di area dada sementara bagian kejantanannya setia menerobos liang surgawi gadis merah mudanya.

Tidak seperti biasanya kali ini Sasuke merasa Sakura tidak menikmati aksinya. Gadis itu hanya melenguh pelan dan tidak mendesahkan namanya seperti biasa, sambil memejamkan mata. Ekspresinya terlihat kesakitan, seperti orang yang tersiksa. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama keduanya memuaskan nafsu seksual mereka.

Tahu gadisnya tidak bergairah, Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya bahkan sebelum klimaks. Sebuah hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan pemuda raven itu. Bahkan biasanya saat sudah klimaks pun, Sasuke akan memulai ronde tambahan sampai nafsunya terpuaskan.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian memakai celana boxernya. Lalu dengan langkah pasti menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah baju bersih beserta pakaian dalam untuk kekasihnya. Dan masih dengan sedikit kasar, Sasuke menyuruh gadisnya memakai baju tersebut. Sakura hanya menuruti kekasihnya tanpa membantah satu kata pun. Gadis itu tahu Sasuke tengah kesal dengan dirinya hingga kata-kata apapun tidak akan pernah didengar oleh Sasuke bila pemuda itu sedang diliputi kemarahan.

Sasuke sendiri kemudian memilih membaringkan tubuh atletisnya di ranjang. Sementara kekasihnya masih terlihat takut-takut untuk sekedar duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sakura dan memilih untuk memusatkan perhatian pada gadget miliknya.

Meskipun ragu Sasuke masih marah padanya, tapi Sakura memberanikan diri mendekati kekasihnya. Digenggamnya sebelah tangan sang pemuda perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya dengan ucapan mengiba. Dia memang telah bersalah memberitahukan nomor ponsel pribadinya pada lelaki lain, tapi hal itu terjadi karena urusan perkuliahan tanpa ada maksud embel-embel yang lainnya. Dan juga dia memang tak bisa menikmati aktifitas seksual mereka karena badannya sedang kelelahan.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku..." ucapnya kembali dengan lebih lirih. Pemuda itu hanya melirik sekilas dari ujung _onyx_ sempurna miliknya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Sakura. Sudah berkali-kali memperingatkanmu..." jawab pemuda _raven_ itu dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tidak suka ada lelaki lain dalam kehidupan kita. Tidak walaupun itu kakakmu atau bahkan Ayahmu. Kau mengerti?!" Ucapan penuh penekanan itu membuat sang gadis menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Jangan main-main dengan kesabaranku, Sakura. Jangan main-main !" Setelah melontarkan kalimat bernada ancaman itu, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung pergi begitu saja dari apartment mereka tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun pada gadisnya.

**-00000000-**

Sudah lewat jam makan malam dan Sasuke belum juga kembali. Hal ini tentu membuat Sakura cemas. Beberapa kali gadis itu mencoba menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya namun selalu saja _mailbox_.

Masakan makan malam kesukaan pemuda itu yang sudah sengaja Sakura persiapkan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang kekasih masih tersaji rapi di meja makan. Meski malam sudah beranjak larut tapi gadis itu belum menemukan tanda-tanda kekasih _raven_nya akan kembali.

Hanya bisa menunggu dengan cemas selama berjam-jam, akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan pergi ke supermarket di dekat _apartment _mereka untuk mencari barang kebutuhan harian yang sudah habis stoknya. Tepat saat akan kembali dengan membawa beberapa tentengan belanjaan, gadis itu melihat kekasihnya turun dari sebuah mobil yang mengantarnya hingga pelataran parkiran.

_Volkswagen mini_ berwarna hijau itu tampak dikendarai seorang wanita berambut ungu kebiruan dengan pita bunga besar di rambutnya. Wanita itu terlihat tersenyum senang dan melambaikan tangan ke arah kekasihnya. Kening Sakura berkerut. Siapa gadis itu dan darimana mereka hingga malam menjelang larut seperti ini?

Gadis itu bergegas kembali ke kamar mereka mendahului sang kekasih. Tak lama, Sasuke datang dengan wajah ceria, seolah sejak tadi tak ada masalah apapun diantara mereka.

"Hai _honey_..." sapanya mesra sambil berusaha memeluk Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan bisa mencium aroma pewangi mobil yang masih menempel di tubuh kekasihnya dan gadis itu hanya mendiamkan saja ulah kekasihnya.

"Dari mana saja kau ?"

"Aku habis bermain dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya." Jawab pemuda itu ringan saja.

"Dan sampai larut malam begini? Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Selidik Sakura dengan nada curiga. Sasuke mendadak seolah dapat membaca jika gadisnya mencurigai dirinya.

"Kau mencurigaiku ?" Tanyanya dengan nada ganjil. Sakura mulai merasakan perubahan dalam diri kekasihnya.

"Apa kau mencurigai kekasihmu ini?" Tanyanya kembali. Tapi nadanya lebih aneh dari yang semula.

"JAWABB ! "Bentaknya kencang diiringi dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Ti-tidak. Aku... hanya... " gadis itu mulai mencicit ketakutan melihat perubahan kekasih _raven_nya.

"Aku tidak suka dicurigai, Sakura..." ucapnya dingin disertai sebuah tarikan di helaian merah muda sang kekasih hingga kepala gadis itu tertarik ke belakang.

"A-aa... ampun Sasuke-_kun_." Bisik gadis itu lirih. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan perih akibat tarikan keras barusan.

"Jangan mencurigaiku lagi... ok ?!" Sebuah perintah disertai sebuah dorongan kasar hingga tubuh gadis itu terhuyung ke depan membentur sebuah lemari hias. Sakura menjawabnya dengan mengangguk takut-takut.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi padanya, Sasuke berbaring di ranjang mereka dan tak berapa lama sudah hanyut terbuai mimpi. Menyisakan gadis merah muda itu yang harus merelakan makan malam yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk sang kekasih terbuang sia-sia.

**-0000000000-**

Sakura tidak bermaksud meneliti ponsel kekasihnya. Hanya saja ada beberapa kali telepon masuk dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebuah telepon dari nomor yang dirahasiakan. Gadis itu pun berinsiatif mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sayang~ kau sudah tidur?" Suara perempuan. Terdengar manis dan manja. Tubuh Sakura langsung menegang seketika. Sayang? Mungkinkah Sasuke...? Dibelakangnya...?

" hallo... hallo sayang? Apa kau mendengarku?" Lidah Sakura mendadak begitu kelu untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Jangan main-main denganku, _babby_ ! Hallo ?!"

"Hallo..."

Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu menjawab telepon dari ponsel kekasihnya...

**-00000000-**

_**To be continue~**_

_*thor, kenapa Sakura nya lemah? karena dibutain rasa sayangnya sama Sasuke._

_*thor, tragis amat. Ini sad / happy end? Eettdah udah mikirin ending aja -.-_

_*keknya cewe gak gitu2 amat dah thor. Tolol bener. Keknya cowo jg gak kayak gitu. odes saranin cari mulai skrg tipe cowo kek sasuke gtu. Banyak kok. Nah klo situ mulai baper ama doi, trs doi mulai mukulin situ, baru komen lagi yak dimari. Ditunggu loh ;)_

_Fic ini bbrp kejadiannya based on true story dari beberapa teman. Intinya jangan pernah mau dibutain oleh perasaan. Dan kekerasan dalam bntuk appun dan skecil appun tetaplah salah. Jd jgn mau jd korban kkerasan dlm hubungan! Be a smart girl. Dont be stupid like me in the past :*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Khayalan Sesaat**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura. H, Sasuke U**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**M for Lime and Violence**

**Romance, Hurt / Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**#WARNING : Alternative Universe. OOC, Typo's, yang berharap cerita cinta indah dan manis sebaiknya menyingkir dari fict ini.**** DLDR.**

**-00000-**

"Hallo, siapa ini?" suara manis di seberang sana membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura kaku dan terasa dingin bagai tersiram es. Gadis merah muda itu ingin menjawab, atau bahkan balik bertanya, namun entah mengapa bibirnya begitu kelu bahkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Hallo… hallo… apa kau gadis jalang yang diajak tidur oleh kekasihku?"

_DEG-_

Pertanyaan itu menyentak Sakura, amat sangat. Bukan hanya karena label 'gadis jalang' yang diucapkan padanya, melainkan ucapan lain yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Kekasihnya? Apa Sasuke adalah kekasihnya? Apa pemuda itu begitu tega mendua di belakangnya? Setelah memperlakukan Sakura sangat buruk dan semena-mena, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke juga begitu tega menghancurkan hatinya dengan memiliki kekasih lain selain dirinya?

Selama ini Sakura merelakan harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Merelakan dirinya disakiti sedemikian rupa hingga di luar batas kewajaran. Semua gadis merah muda itu lakukan karena dirinya teramat mencintai Sasuke sehingga apapun yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya, Sakura berusaha menerimanya. Sasuke yang menyakitinya, Sasuke yang merendahkannya, Sasuke yang memukulnya, semua bisa Sakura terima. Tapi pengkhianatan pemuda itu… inikah yang dia dapatkan dari segala yang sudah dirinya lakukan demi pemuda _raven_ itu?

"Hallo…" suara di seberang telepon terdengar menuntut dan tak sabar. Sakura bisa merasakan dirinya sangat marah. Begitu marahnya hingga dia bahkan seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Namun gadis itu segera menyingkir dari sisi tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju ruang televisi, takut suaranya nanti akan membangunkan kekasih _raven-_nya. Karena Sasuke tidak suka bila Sakura mengotak-atik telepon pribadinya.

"Hallo… siapa di sana?" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya. Terdengar dengusan sinis dari seberang telepon, mungkin gadis itu sedang meremehkan atau mengejeknya.

"Kau yang siapa ! apa yang kau lakukan dengan telepon kekasihku? Apa kau baru saja bercinta dengannya?" rentetan pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam emosinya sendiri. Sasuke adalah kekasihnya. Sasuke adalah miliknya. Bukan milik gadis itu. Dan Sakura tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa diirinya harus berbagi cinta dengan gadis lain.

"Aku adalah kekasih Sasuke…" jawab Sakura dengan suara bergetar, antara marah dan sakit yang kini menjalari dirinya. Airmata sudah setia menggenang di pelupuk emerald indahnya, tubuhnya sudah gemetar menahan semua emosi ini.

"Kekasih Sasuke? Siapa ini ? siapa Sasuke ? bukankah ini ponsel kekasihku?" gadis itu memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang bahkan membuat gadis merah muda itu mengerutkan kening. Kekasih gadis ini bukan Sasuke? Apa maksudnya? Apa gadis ini sedang mempermainkannya?

"Apa maksudmu? Ini ponsel kekasihku. Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Mana mungkin. Jelas sekali ini adalah nomer kekasihku. Jangan bercanda !" sengitnya kasar.

"Memangnya siapa kekasihmu ?" Sakura berusaha bertanya baik-baik meskipun gadis itu menanggapinya dengan emosional.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawabnya dengan nada marah. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, lagi. Uzumaki Naruto? Siapa itu? Apa teman Sasuke menggunakan ponsel kekasih ravennya itu dan membuat kesalahpahaman ini?

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenal siapa itu kekasih yang sudah kau sebutkan. Tapi ini adalah ponsel milik kekasihku. Kekasihku… Uchiha Sasuke." Setelah menjawabnya, Sakura mematikan teleponnya. Tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan kesalahpahaman ini. Namun saat gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya, Sakura terkejut mendapati Sasuke tengah memandanginya dari sudut kamar yang gelap.

"Darimana kau belajar lancang seperti itu, Sakura ?" suara Sasuke yang berat terdengar lebih dingin dari biasa. Sesuatu yang hanya terjadi saat pemuda itu sedang diliputi kemarahan.

Sakura yang sempet membeku beberapa saat kemudian saat tersadar mengikuti arah pandang kekasih ravennya. _Onyx_ Sasuke tertumbuk pada ponsel pemuda itu yang kini berada di genggaman gadis merah mudanya.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-_kun_… aku… aku hanya…" Sakura tergeragap mengetahui Sasuke marah karena dirinya lancang membawa ponsel kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku Sakura ?"

"Ada telepon… dan aku hanya menjawabnya." Gadis itu menjawab sambil menundukan wajahnya. Tanpa perlu melihat, Sakura tahu Sasuke sangat marah kepadanya.

"Apa yang aku katakan mengenai ini?" walaupun sedang tidak memandang ke arah kekasihnya, Sakura bisa merasakan gerakan Sasuke yang mendekat kepadanya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Menyiapkan diri menerima rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya sebentar lagi.

"Aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu agar mengerti batasan…" geraman meluncur dari bibir Sasuke sembari menarik lengan kekasihnya dengan kasar. Jemari Sasuke yang berada di lengan Sakura terasa menyakitkan karena menggenggam lengannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Tapi kau selalu saja melewati semua batasan dan memancingku untuk marah. Untuk apa kau menjawab telepon di ponselku dan siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk melakukannya, hah ?!" Sasuke membentak tepat di telinga gadisnya dan itu menyebabkan Sakura sedikit berjengit. Kemudian pemuda itu menyentak tubuh lemah kekasihnya dengan kasar.

"A-aku… hanya…" Sakura berusaha menjelaskan pada kekasih _raven_-nya itu namun terlambat. Karena detik itu juga Sasuke telah mencengkram rambutnya dan menjambaknya dengan keras.

"Aaahhh... sakit Sasuke-_kun_. Ampun! " jerit gadis merah muda itu tertahan saat sang kekasih menarik helaian merah mudanya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku, honey?!" Bisik Sasuke dingin.

"..."

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku selama ini dan membuatmu ingin mengetahui sesuatu dari ponselku. Iya kan?" tuntut pemuda _raven _itu kalap sambil kembali menarik helaian merah muda gadisnya dengan kasar. Sakura hanya bisa merintih pelan sambil menitikkan airmata. Berulang kali kekerasan ini terjadi padanya, namun tetap saja rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"JAWAB !?" Bentak sang pemuda sambil menarik lebih keras rambut kekasihnya saat Sakura tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sakit Sasuke-_kun__._.. kumohon hentikan!" Pinta Sakura lirih sambil menahan isakannya.

_JDUAAGH__\- _Dibenturkannya kepala sang kekasih ke tembok, lalu ditariknya kembali secara kasar.

"Aku tidak suka kau tidak percaya padaku, Sakura..."ujar Sasuke lagi. Disekanya air mata yang mengalir dari _emerald_ indah kekasihnya, namun tangannya tetap menarik rambut Sakura.

"Jangan begini Sasuke-_kun_. Kumohon...!" pinta Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke menarik kemudian menghempaskan tubuh kekasihnya kasar hingga terjatuh membentur lantai.

"Aku tidak suka sikapmu itu Sakura. Perbaiki-lah !" Titah pemuda tampan itu sambil beranjak pergi tanpa perasaan. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang menangis kesakitan seorang diri dalam kesunyian.

**-00000-**

Hari ini, entah ada angin apa Sasuke mengajaknya pergi keluar. Pemuda _raven_ tampan itu mungkin melakukannya karena merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yg kelewatan pada kekasih merah jambunya. Tapi apapun alasannya, Sakura sangat senang dengan ajakan kekasih_ raven_-nya itu. Sudah lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti saat ini. Kencan yang ideal di akhir pekan adalah menonton film favorit keduanya.

Tanpa disangka, saat mengantri tiket di bioskop mereka bertemu teman sekolah Sakura saat SMA. Ino juga tampak tengah berkencan dengan kekasihnya sejak SMA, Shimura Sai. Sakura menyapa keduanya dengan wajah riang karena gadis itu mengenal mereka berdua. Ino bahkan memeluknya erat, menumpahkan rasa rindu pada sahabat merah mudanya itu. Mereka memang sudah lama tak saling berjumpa dan memberi kabar. Selain karena kesibukannya, setelah menjalin kasih dengan Sasuke, akses sang gadis untuk berhubungan dengan dunia luar praktis terputus. Meski itu dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Sai menjabat tangan Sakura. Hanya sebuah jabat tangan biasa antar teman yang telah lama tak saling berjumpa. Namun di mata Sasuke yang over protektif, sedetik jabat tangan itu cukup memberinya alasan untuk menghajar siapapun yang menyentuh gadisnya.

_BUUAAGHH__-_

Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya begitu saja ke arah Sai. Sai yang tidak siap menerima serangan mendadak pemuda tampan itu tampak terhuyung ke belakang,sambil menahan sakit akibat pukulan Sasuke di wajahnya. Ino menjerit, sementara Sakura hanya bisa terkesiap tanpa mampu berkata-kata.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh milikku !" Ujarnya lantang, matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Sai. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke menariknya dan menyeretnya paksa dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Ino yang sibuk merengkuh kekasihnya dengan menangis. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap ke arahnya penuh rasa penasaran. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu justru makin cepat menyeret kekasihnya untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Di tempat yang agak sepi, sang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya.

_PLAK__-_

Ditamparnya sebelah pipi gadis merah jambunya. Sakura hanya meringis sedikit saat -lagilagi- tangan sang kekasih mendarat mulus tepat di pipinya.

"Maaf Sasuke ...!" hanya itu yang mampu Sakura katakan dengan pandangan tertunduk ke bawah. Meskipun ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya namun Sakura tetap meminta maaf karena telah membuat kekasih _raven_-nya itu marah dan tidak nyaman. Namun Sasuke tidak mengubris permintaan maaf gadisnya. Karena pemuda tampan itu justru mendorong kekasihnya kasar dan menendang pahanya dengan keras, sementara tangannya pun menampar lengan Sakura yang terbuka hingga membekaskan memar merah di sana.

Sasuke selalu bersikap sangat protektif pada Sakura. Tak pernah dibiarkan sang kekasih dekat dengan pria manapun selain dirinya, meskipun itu adalah anggota keluarganya. Sakura adalah miliknya yang tak boleh disentuh atau dipandang oleh mata lelaki manapun selain dirinya atau dirinya akan sangat marah bila itu terjadi. Seperti saat ini.

Sakura sendiri sudah sangat memahami tabiat dan kebiasaan Sasuke. Dibalik sikap temperamental Sasuke, terkadang gadis bisa merasakan pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, meski dengan cara yang berbeda. Buktinya Sasuke selalu ingin Sakura hanya untuk pemuda itu. Di balik sikap kasarnya, sesungguhnya Sasuke sedang menjaga miliknya agar tidak direnggut orang lain. Sakura membiarkan dirinya menjustifikasi semua perbuatan kasar Sasuke padanya. Dia butuh justifikasi bahwa yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya adalah bentuk lain dari cara sang pemuda mencintainya.

Namun saat keraguan melanda, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Mungkin memang itu sudah watak Sasuke dan bukan karena cinta pada Sakura. Atau itu hanya dirinya yang dibutakan oleh rasa cintanya pada pemuda tampan itu sehingga menerima perlakuan apapun yang diberikan kepadanya.

_Tapi... bukankah kesabaran ada batasnya?_

**-00000-**

**To Be Continue**

_TERIMAKASIH _

_XOXO_

_Salam sayang,_

_odes_


End file.
